Ways to attack with Gorgo Level 1-6
Chapter one: Level one gorgo attacking Requirements: -1 level one gorgo -unlocked pokey and fink or bandito. Attacking strategy: -First make 10 finks and 30 pokeys (if you have 400 housing space) -Then, find your target! (Doesnt matter which level or defensive layout, this strategy should work on all low level players!) -Then, prepare yourself for battle (and prayers, enchants, or monster dust ) -Finally launch your attack on that A.I. player or real-player. -Watch in entertainment as gorgo destroy towers while finks follow, destroying anything in sight. Chapter two: Level two gorgo attacking Requirements: -1 level 2 gorgo -20 ichis and 5 banditos (if you have more than 520 housing space) Attachment 16844 Attacking strategy: -First make the required ichis and banditos. -While they are being made, find your target, preferably still a little low. -Then, prepare yourself for battle (any last words, prayers...etc) -Finally, launch your attack against that A.I. player or real-player. -Watch as the ichis distract the towers so the banditos and gorgo can wreck havoc! Chapter three: Level three Gorgo attacking Requirements: -1 level 3 gorgo -11 brains and 18 ichis and 1 octo-ooze (if you have more than 700 housing space, if not ,minus off brains and ichis little by little) Attachment 16845 Attacking strategy: -First, make the required monsters in the hatcheries. -Secondly, find you target your going to attack. -Then, prepare for battle (any last words, prayers..etc.) -Finally, launch your attack. -Watch in entertainment as gorgo distracts towers while ichis follow, leaving brains to loot resources! Chapter four: Level four gorgo attacking Requirements: -1 level four gorgo -10 brains and 10 crabotrons (if you have 700+ housing space) Attachment 16846 Attacking strategy: -First, make the required monsters in the hatcheries -Secondly, Find your target, now target people either your level or higher. -Then, prepare for battle (either wait for crabotrons to produce, or make any last words, prayers...etc.) -Finally, launch your attack. -Watch in entertainment as the crabotrons and gorgo lure the telsa towers, laser towers, and sniper towers away from the brains. Chapter five: Level five gorgo attacking Requirements: -1 level five gorgo -1 zafreeti and 10 crabotrons. (requires same amount of space as chapter four's spacing) Attachment 16847 Attacking strategy: -First, start making the required monsters in the hatcheries. -Secondly, find your target, preferably higher level or have full silos. -Then, prepare for battle or just take a 20minute break to let zafreeti produce. -Finally, launch your attack. -Watch in entertainment as gorgo destroys anything near him, while zafreeti heals him from anything Chapter six: Level 6 gorgo attacking (gorgo should have all additional feeds by now) Requirements: -1 level six, fully fed, Gorgo the great. -2 zafreeti and 2 D.A.V.E (levels dont really matter, but prefer level 3+ D.A.V.E and level 2+ zafreeti)(Requires 720 housing space, but you should have over 1,000 spacing.) Attacking strategy: -First, start making the required monsters in the hatcheries. -Secondly, find your target, now should be even level or higher than yours. -Then, prepare for battle, or take a 40-60 minute break to let D.A.V.E finish hatching. -Finally, launch your attack. -Watch in entertainment as the D.A.V.E.S destroy everything, while gorgo and zafreetis follow closely behind. Category:Strategies Category:Attack Category:Gorgo